Glee: The Next Generation Wiki Tournament
Glee: the Next Generation Wiki Tournament Glee: the Next Generation Wiki Tournament, also known as TNGWT, is an upcoming tournament on this wiki and/or the Glee TV Show Wiki. It will consist of 10 players who will participate in a different challenge each round. Finalists After people have auditioned on the Glee TV Show Wiki, I and/or my judges will pick 10 people to participate in each round. Challenge Rounds Each round, players will be given a different challenge to complete. They will have 48 hours to turn the challenge in. At the end of the 48 hour period, any players who have not turned in their assignment will automatically go into the Bottom Three. If all assignments are turned in before the 48 hours are up, the judges will go ahead and start the judging round. All the challenges will be built around my fan fiction instead of Glee, unlike Trae's TGWT, which is built around Glee. The Judging Process How judging For TNGWT Works: After the 48 hour deadline, anyone who hasn't turned in their assignment is in the bottom. Those who have turned in an assignment will have their assignment rated by the judges individually. They will be scored 1-5 on each category. 1 being POOR and 5 being OUTSTANDING. Half points are allowed, making possible scores 1, 1.5, 2, 2.5, 3, 3.5, 4, 4.5, and 5. Judging Categories SPELLING, PUNCTUATION, GRAMMAR: How well written and easy to read their assignment is. How well they use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. CREATIVENESS: How different and unique their assignment is from others. '' '''FACT CHECK': How well they executed fact check, making sure that everything they said was in fact, true and accurate. EFFECTIVENESS: How effective they where in achieving the mission of the assignment. OVERALL OPINION: What you thought of the assignment as a whole. How The Final Scores Are Determined These scores will then be averaged for that Judge's Final Score. After all contestants have been judged, the scores from each judge will be averaged for the contestant's overall round score. In the event of a tie, the judges will review the tied contestant and come to a mutual decision. After the bottom 3 have been chosen, they will be given one last chance and will reply with a reason they should continue on. The judges will review these and decide who pleaded for their place the best. The one chosen gets an extra free vote toward their salvation. Eliminations When the bottom three have been decided, they will be asked to comment with a reason why they should move on. Then, the users (you guys) will take that and their assigment into consideration and vote for you you think should stay. After a minimum of 20 votes has been cast, the person with the least amount of votes will be voted off. Wild Card Round The Wild Card Round is an exciting round that could change everything. When we are down to the final 5, the next round will be the Wild Card Round. During this round, the judges will make a decision to bring back one (and only one) previously eliminated contestant. We will then proceed with the challenge round as normal, but either one or two people will be voted off, depending on different factors, such as how good they did in the assigment, how many contestants we started with, etc. If you choose to quit, or if you are DQ'ed, you lose eligibility to be brought back. Winning When there are two people left, the voting changes slightly. There is no bottom and instead, you will be asked to vote for should win, not stay. The person previously eliminated will get third place. The one with the most votes this round, will win and the one with the least votes will get second place. Prizes The third place winner of TNGWT will recieve a 3rd Place Medal Badge, available to post on ther profile(s). The second place winner will recieve a 2nd Place Medal Badge and a special custom made Profile Icon by me. The first place winner will recieve a 1st Place Medal Badge, a special custom made Profile Icon by me, have a character named after them and based on them in my fan fiction as a guest star, a special shout out in my fan fiction, and will become a Chat Mod (if a regualr member) or Admin (if a Chat Mod) on my wiki. When Will the Tournament Take Place? It depends on how much interest there is. If there is a lot of interest, it will begin right away. If not, it will begin with a month or two hopefully. The more interest, the bigger the chance it will go over well and the faster it will happen. Category:The Next Generation Wiki Tournament Category:TNGWT